


This Season's Colors

by HOMRA



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, Four Seasons prompt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/pseuds/HOMRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was Yukimura's least favorite season, but of course it was Masamune's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Season's Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt and I filled it. I have nothing more to say about this really short one shot. Other than I've never written these two before and I hope this isn't terrible. ^^;
> 
> Please enjoy!

Spring was Sanada Yukimura's favorite time of the year.

The cherry blossom trees were finally in bloom, the sun was finally beginning to share it's warmth, and the grass that had been a stagnant shade of brown had once again toned itself green. There was no more icy wind to sting his eyes as he walked around the lands he ruled, nor was there snow to blanket and envelope everything around him that Lord Takeda had worked so hard to build up.

Yukimura liked Spring because the season reminded him of how much change could happen in such a small span of time. That view point of the changing of the seasons resonated within him for many reasons, but none more so than his own evolution. He went from a young cub to the Tiger of Kai all in the matter of moments, but the change of title didn't tell the story of the many years of training and hard work that he had endured and conquered in order to take over for the man he had idolized since day one. 

He hadn't realized how much his Lord had to endure until all of the responsibility fell onto his seemingly unworthy shoulders. Caring for a nation of his own was as rewarding as it was strenuous and demanding. Fear of invasion, dreams of conquering the land, the hopes of the people, the lives that had been offered as sacrifice so Kai could rise above the rest...all of it seemed to constantly weigh down on his mind. 

Sasuke told him that it was entirely normal to feel that way. That even Lord Takeda had sometimes needed time to himself to collect his thoughts and emotions, something the old Yukimura would have never believed. Sarutobi was supportive of his young Lord, helping him in any way he could and offering his advice on hairy situations whenever they aroused, and boy, did they come around fairly often.

Yukimura wondered how he had been so blind to it all in his past. Oblivious of the fact that his Lordship had been suffering in solitude, desperately hiding away the everyday struggle that befell on anyone _fortunate_ enough to rule their own land. The young Tiger of Kai let his thoughts drift to Date Masamune as he took a seat under a cherry blossom tree, watching the petals dance in the cool wind that blew from the East. 

Date Masamune had been a root of a lot of problems for Yukimura but he had also been the solution to many as well. Oda and Hideyoshi to name a few. The Tiger of Kai couldn't help but smile as he thought of how effortless Masamune made taking down the villains look. It was abundantly clear that the One-Eyed Dragon was only human, Mitsunari proved that point pretty clearly, but Yukimura felt a burning in his chest that no other human being could offer when he was face to face with the Big Boss of Oshu. 

Even thinking of him made Yukimura's heart pound in ways that he could not even begin to describe. He clawed at his chest to try and alleviate the burning he felt under his skin. It had been far too long since the two had faced off, and now that the young Tiger thought of it, it had been way too long since they had seen each other anyway.

Things had been quiet in the winter, which was something Yukimura found odd to no end, but no matter how many scouts he sent out none of them had seen any movement. Sasuke chalked it up to exhaustion from the prior battle at Sekigahara, which had taken place last October, but even so the young General found it odd...yet promising. 

Times were changing and it was becoming clear that the people were too, Yukimura felt his eyes wonder up to the cherry blossom tree he was under. Petals danced carelessly in the wind and fell around him, and he closed his eyes, breathing in the heavy scent of what could only be described as Spring.

_I wonder if Masamune will change, too._

\- 

The Summer was Yukimura's second favorite season.

The heat that bore down from the sun was never quite unbearable but pretty close to it. The sun's rays felt dull in comparison to the burning he felt in his chest now, eyes staring at Date Masamune as they moved in for one another, weapons drawn and poised for battle.

They moved in synch, swinging and blocking each others blows as if it was as effortless as breathing. Yukimura momentarily wondered if they'd ever find a real winner between them. As time went on it became clear their rivalry was founded on just realizations they and others had made about them. They were truly too much for everyone else and not enough for one another. They were matched in ferocity and grace, skill and power, the only thing separating them from one another being their ideals and personalities. 

But Yukimura wouldn't have it any other way, he couldn't imagine himself being engulfed by any one else's flames. No one got under his skin like Masamune did. No one even came close to possessing the same drive and devotion the One-Eyed Dragon had stored away deep within his heart. Yukimura realized why he had lost to Masamune in the past, as their weapons crossed one final time before Sasuke or Kojuro surely pulled them apart. 

In the past Masamune had known the plights of being a Commander and that had made him all the stronger. Yukimura had been a foolish man, relying on Lord Takeda for everything while he only concerned himself with the fighting. Yukimura didn't have a clue back then about being a true ruler, but now that he understood what a responsibility it was he fought like a man who had everything to lose should he fall where he stood. In the past, he had been brash and careless, not worrying about what happened should he fall to Masamune's blades, but now that he conquered that part of himself he finally matched the One-Eyed Dragon like a true rival should.

As he suspected Sasuke and Kojuro intervened after thirty minutes of vigorous fighting, each Lieutenant pleading with their Lord to call it a day. Ensuring their respective leaders that there would be time for more fighting when the country was only divided into two, and that seemed to be good enough for Masamune so Yukimura decided to call it a day, too.

The sun burned his exposed skin and he wiped the seemingly endless pouring of sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, hoping to cool himself down if only a little before he jumped on his horse and raced back to Kai. Masamune on the other hand didn't move other than to sheathe his swords, he watched the younger man's tired movements and battle worn eyes flit over until he held his gaze. 

The fire in Yukimura's heart blazed again, so harshly that grabbing at his chest seemed futile. The only thing that could compare to this feeling was high noon in the Summer but even the sun shied away in comparison to Date Masamune's light.

Yukimura reminded himself that he wouldn't have it any other way before he left for his homeland, a promise to meet Masamune again keeping the fire in his heart alive until he was set ablaze by that singular eye again.

-

Autumn was the second greatest change the Earth showed the world, just falling short of Spring. Yukimura didn't hate Autumn but seeing the life that had only just begun to flourish begin to wither and die again had never been more unsettling to him. The Empire his Lord had intrusted to him grew ever wider and watching the strong willed, wild plants wither and die helplessly reminded him of how fragile power and control could be. 

For a moment he wondered just how fast his land would disintegrate should he fall in battle, but he chose not to think too hard about it. He tried not to dwell on the fact that it was a very real possibility. Sure, he could die tomorrow and someone new could take control of his lands but at the same time, someone else could die tomorrow and he could take over their lands. It was a vicious cycle that went both ways, something completely unavoidable in the turbulent times that had fallen over the land of the rising sun.

Yukimura hated the way the leaves crunched under his feet, hated the way the strong trees became bare and vulnerable in wake of the impending storm of cold that threatened to fall over them at any point in time. But most of all he hated the chill that sunk into his bones, the fire in his heart dimming into a small candlelight as if all hope and faith he had for the future had begun to crumble and wither away.

But that all seemed to vanish when he crossed paths with Masamune, traveling to see Ieyasu he claimed as he continued to insist that he meant no harm. Yukimura inexplicably believed him, for some reason he could see the truth in Masamune's gaze, feel the passiveness he was showing as he calmly walked by his rival. Yukimura watched him go away without another word besides a promise to have a rematch as soon as he emerged victorious, something the younger Commander would hold him too.

Sasuke commented on how strange it was to see the One-Eyed Dragon calm for once in his life, but Yukimura had seen past the cool exterior the Big Boss of Oshu had shown them. His heart had been set ablaze again, and it was then that Yukimura believed that what they had was truly special. Even when they peacefully went their separate ways their fire would always be rekindled. The Tiger of Kai began to wonder if it was extinguishable. 

-

Winter was Yukimura's least favorite season, but of course it was Masamune's favorite. 

The red clad General hated the snow and the cold, and hated the way life seemed to cease existing once a blanket of nothingness was draped over it, but that winter Masamune seemed to come alive. 

Yukimura couldn't even begin to count the number of times they had fought, just the two of them with their Lieutenants watching on to pull them apart when things got too heated for their liking. No armies, no war, just the two of them dancing to the beat of a non-existent battle as they focused on each other solely and let the world around them slip into nothingness. 

It was the coldest day of the year when they met again, both of them without their second in commands. Masamune had said he had left in the night without saying a word to Katakura, claiming he wanted a fight with no interruptions. Yukimura on the other hand had just told Sasuke to stay behind while he went to talk things out with the lone intruder in Kai. Sarutobi reluctantly agreed, but Sanada was sure he watching somewhere- just in case they really got carried away.

The burning ignited every pore in Yukimura's body, sending him flying forward, spears in hand, as he began his well rehearsed dance with the One-Eyed Dragon. Sparks flew, blows were exchanged, and words were said but none of it seemed as important as the war they were waging with one another. 

Yukimura knew it wouldn't be long until the two of them fought for real over the entire land, he could feel the change coming in the air and as Kai's borders grew ever wider, so did Oshu's, Ieyasu's land would be a worry for another day. Something had fallen over the land and changed it as quickly as the seasons, the people adapting and rising or falling with it. Yukimura had been born in that year and Masamune had come to life, two different things entirely but more similar than either would care to admit. 

Yukimura lost himself in the thrill of battle, lost himself in the gaze Masamune was giving him and the wild swings of the six claws that threatened to skewer him if he made the wrong move. He felt Masamune's resolve, the one that had just come to be, and it warmed his heart like nothing ever had before. The irony in their rivalry was so unbearable that Yukimura had the urge to laugh. And so he did. 

Masamune looked at him as if he had three heads at first but after awhile seemed to find the same humor his rival had. They both put down their weapons and for some odd reason, they laughed. Something any passersby would find strange but to them it was the rawest and truest form of bonding they had ever experienced. Yukimura nor Masamune seemed to realize they had blood seeping from their shallow wounds, but neither realized that the snow had begun to fall again either. 

So they sat in the middle of a field, back to back, laughing so hard tears stung at their eyes. And despite the fact they were covered in snow and sore from a day of heartfelt battle, Yukimura had never felt so unexplainably warm. And the red clad General couldn't help but think that maybe the Winter wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
